


the moments i play in the dark

by huhyouexist



Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dates, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Motorcycles, Shopping, They can still bend tho, comment and ill give you a kiss, eapecially when azulas on them, i love them sm, none at all, their so soft, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huhyouexist/pseuds/huhyouexist
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee go on a date to the mall. Gay shenanigans ensue.Very short but pure fluff, I regret nothing
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee
Series: Tyzula Fluff. That's it. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922212
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	the moments i play in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> READ END NOTES PLEASE I NEED OPINIONS

Azula sat patiently on the cushiony leather seat of her motorcycle, scrolling through instagram while she waited for Ty Lee. Being that Azula had one of the closest classrooms to the front of the school for 8th period, she was out of the building quicker than most. Unfortunately, Ty Lee didn't have the same luck, being stuck on the opposite end of the school at the end of the day.

Azula didn't mind at all, she was very good at waiting, learning from a young age that it made the outcome all the more rewarding. 

"Azula!"

And rewarding it would be.

Azula lips turn upwards into a smile as she shut off her phone, looking up at Ty Lee who was skipping over to her gleefully.

"Hello darling, ready to get going?" She says, getting up wrap Ty Lee in a quick hug, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Good to go, princess." Ty Lee replies, placing her own kiss, but this one on Azula's lips. "Where are you taking me today?"

"I was thinking about the mall. I'm in desperate need of some new clothes and I'm sure you have one or two things always on that list of yours."

The offer makes Ty Lee squeal. "That's perfect! There's this new boutique that's selling-"

"Ah ah!" Azula says, pressing a finger to Ty Lee's lips to silence her. "Save it for when we get there, yeah?"

She removes the finger, enjoying the brief look of surprise on Ty Lee's face before it vanishes, replaced with that ever present smile that burns brighter then the sun itself.

"Okay, Zula! But as soon as we get there, it's open season!"

Azula chuckles, putting on her helmet and starting the motorcycle. "As always, Ty Lee."

The ride was brief, but still very enjoyable for both girls. Azula always having Ty Lee's arms around her, and their body's flushed together to where there was no space between them. She would go so far to say that it was probably the best part about their rides as a whole. That and the freedom that Azula felt whilst riding. 

It was one of the few things that her father let slide before he was imprisoned, and Azula couldn't have been happier when he did.

Not only did it allow her to escape the confines of her home for hours on end, but it gave her something else to focus on other then her fire bending. Her father understood that motorcycles needed to be taken care of, and he expressed great pride in the fact that Azula took it upon herself to carry yet another responsibility. To him, it was a sign that Azula was showing great promise to becoming the heir to the family company.

That was then though. Now, Azula could do whatever she wished. And she wished to take Ty Lee on wonderful dates, such as this one.

Pulling into a parking space outside the mall, Ty Lee jumps off the bike excitedly while Azula does the rest. Azula still wondered why Ty Lee loved shopping so much. She had hundreds of clothes, shoes and accessories from the countless times she had been here, but never once did she lose that sparkle in her eye. 

Maybe because each time she came there was something new to discover. Azula could understand that.

"Don't just stand there Azula! Let's go!" Ty Lee laughs, grabbing Azula by the wrist and dragging her off to the mall's front doors.

They went in what felt like hundreds of stores, trying on countless sets of clothes, most of which being Ty Lee's. Azula wasn't too picky about her clothes, she knew she looked good in everything. It was just a matter of if she felt like actually getting it.

The fun part was paying for Ty Lee.

Each store they went into, Azula let Ty Lee do her thing, picking up practically everything cute in the store and trying it on. She'd go around, checking price tags and looking for sales, and precariously being responsible with her money.

It made Azula laugh. 

Azula never had to concern herself with money. Call her privileged, but was just how she lived life. Even with her father in prison, the legal side of his business made plenty of money. It had been passed onto the board of directors until Zuko reached an age to where he could take over. With them running the business, there was always an over abundance of cash laying in their bank accounts. Cash which Azula loved to spend on Ty Lee.

"Are you going to get them?" Azula finally asks, hands dug into her pockets as she watches Ty Lee stare at the $500 dollar shoes. 

"They're $500 Azula."

"So?"

"That's too much!" Ty Lee exclaims, gesturing to the price tag. Azula smirks, doing her best not to laugh.

"You do realize I'm rich, right?" She comments.

It takes a moment for the words to register, but soon, Azula finds herself flooded with no's and don't you dare's from Ty Lee. Azula watches with amusement as her girlfriend's arms flail about, reasons why Azula can't just throw away her money on her like she always does spilling from her lips like a waterfall.

"Ty Lee." Azula finally cuts in, grabbing both of the cheerleaders arms to stop their impulsive movements. Once her eyes are on Azula's, she says, "There's nothing I'd rather spend my money on. If it makes you happy, then let me pay for it."

Ty Lee stares in awe, though Azula isn't entirely sure why. They'd been in this position thousands of times, and each time Ty Lee always let's her pay.

But for good measure, Azula plays her best card. Releasing one of her hands, she caresses the soft skin of Ty Lee's cheek, pushing a stray strand of her bangs back into place with a warm smile.

"Let me spoil you, darling."

And just like magic, the spell was complete, and Ty Lee huffed a "Fine. But I'm not letting you do this again."

But she did. 

Again.

And again, for every store that they went into for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so hopefully u all listened to the notes at the top and r reading this.
> 
> after much deliberation, i have completed an outline for a fully fleshed out au of this story. I DID NOT INTEND FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, BUT AS I KEPT WRITING IT JUST KINDA DID ITS OWN THING.
> 
> the thing is, im not sure if you guys would want to see something like this. and if i were to do it id have to put a hold on all of the fluff in order to write this story. 
> 
> plus, i have no idea if i can get azulas descent to madness correct. ive tried in a few other fics but if i were to do this i feel like id really have to nail it. but i want to try, it would be a great experience. all i need to know is if you guys would read it and enjoy it.
> 
> PLEASE comment if you would want to read something like that. it would basically be the normal avatar plot just in a modern setting and completely from azulas perspective. 
> 
> AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR SAID FIC PLZ COMMENT I MIGHT LIKE THEM AND WORK THEM INTO THE PLOT.
> 
> thats all folks, ill be watching for comments :p
> 
> (p.s. oh my god i finally updated to ios14 THIS SHIT IS SO NICE I LOVE WIDGETS)


End file.
